darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
612
Harry puts poison in Joe's medication, which Barnabas is ordered to administer. Synopsis : The great house of Collinwood is silent now. For most of its residents are sleeping, but oneman is awake. He is waiting for the clock to strike. When it does he will leave Collinwood and attempt to commit a murder. Meanwhile, in the Old House on the great estate, two frightened people are guarding a dying man, hoping they can save him, unaware of what is happening elsewhere, unaware that this night will probably end with his death. After Harry sees Barnabas leave the house, he sneaks in and sees Julia asleep in the chair in the drawing room. He sneaks upstairs and Harry puts poison in Joe’s medication. Julia wakes up and heads upstairs calling Barnabas. Harry hears her coming and quickly hides behind the drapes next to the door. Julia Hoffman enters the room, and wonders where Barnabas has gone. She then leaves the room, allowing Harry to follow her out. He escapes apparently through the back door. Angelique summons Barnabas and tells him that he must kill Joe, then bites him. Harry finds Barnabas passed out in the woods. Barnabas prepares to give Joe the medicine against his will. Memorable quotes : Mrs. Johnson: (to Harry, her son) For once in your life, you did a sensible thing. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson * Craig Slocum as Harry Johnson Background information and notes Production * Clarice Blackburn returns to the cast after an absence of 42 episodes. * The credits are already in progress. Therefore, the only actor credited briefly for the episode is Craig Slocum. Also, the copyright year is listed as 1966, rather than 1968. Story * This is the Third time Vampire Angelique bites Barnabas. (606 x2, 612, 615, 618, 620) * In a rare occurence, Mrs. Johnson's hair is partially let down when she confronts Harry. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Harry: Don't want to leave; Barnabas: Resisting Angelique. * TIMELINE: Day 244 begins, and will end in 617. 2:25am at the start of the episode. 2:30am: Harry waits. Julia has been alone in the Old House for at least an hour. It's almost dawn. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the previous episode when Nicholas gives the poison to Harry he tells him to go to the Old House and Barnabas will be asleep by the time he gets there. In this episode when Harry arrives at the Old House he sees Barnabas leaving and thinks to himself "He is leaving the house just as Nicholas said he would. Good. It should be safe for me to go in there now." * Julia has told Barnabas numerous times that Joe is not to be left alone ever for fear he will be summoned by the vampire, or that the vampire will come to him. Yet when she arrives in Josette's room and wonders where Barnabas has gone, she then turns around and leaves the room, knowingly leaving Joe all alone and disobeying her own instructions. In the next episode Julia again tells Barnabas that Joe "must be watched every minute until morning". External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 612 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 612 - Reflections on the Golden Eye Gallery ( }}) 612l.jpg|Suspecting Barnabas 612n.jpg|Poisoning Joe 612t.jpg|Back at Collinwood Category:Dark Shadows episodes